They Don't Know About Us
by you make me strong
Summary: Song fix To: They Don't Know About Us by One Direction Chase and Bree have been in a secret relationship for a few months. Join them on their struggling journey. R
1. Chapter 1

_People say we shouldn't be together_

_We're too young to know about forever_

_But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about_

We were raised as siblings. Call it a forbidden love, yeah I like the sound of that. I loved Bree, but we both agreed we wouldn't tell anyone of our relationship

*Flashback *

"I can't wait to tell Caitlyn!" "But we can't tell anyone." "Not even Adam?" "Not even"

*End of flashback*

'_Cause this love is only getting stronger_

_So I don't wanna wait any longer_

_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl _

It was getting harder and harder to contain our secret. Call it a cliche if you want but everyday she got more beautiful.

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the "I love you"'s_

_But I bet you if they only knew _

_They would just be jealous of us,_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us _

Boys flirted, she denied, they wondered why Breed had rejected them, and it was all a vicious cycle. It took pretty much all my willpower to keep Spike from rearing his head. Eventually girls had started flirting with me too, take that Adam! But if they knew about the tender kisses and soft "I love you" they would go berserk.

_They don__'__t know how special you are_

_They don't know what you've done to my heart_

_They can say anything they want_

_'Cause they don't know us_

They boys that hadn't asked Bree out prior to us dating will never know how special she is, In a matter of months she changed me for the better.

_They don__'__t know about us_

_They don't know about us_

It was our little secret until now.


	2. I Don't Know

**DISCLAIMER: Okay lets be real, I obviously don't own anything but the story line. **

**Chase's POV:**

I'm not going to say I regret it, I really don't. It was certainly unexpected but I guess in the end it all worked out. I remeber like it was yesterday, Leo, Adam, and Bree all convinced me to go to Janelle's party.

_*Flash Back*_

_"Come on Chase it'll be fun." Bree whined. "Yeah come on chase stop being such a wuss. I, Chase Davenport was not a wuss. So reluclantly I agreed. _

_*Flash Back Over* _

I honestly wasn't expecting much to be honest, but was I in for a suprise...People (teenagers) were everywhere getting drunk and err other things.

"Heyy Chase glad you made it, Want something to drink?" Some girl (Stephanie?) slurred. "No thanks" I polietly responded. Ugh,where was Bree?

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I instantly knew it was her, and like everyone else she was drunk. *Time skip* After an hour or so, I don't remeber my head was pounding and Bree and I were dancing. Then she kissed me.

**Bree POV:**

I don't know what I was thinking, Oh right I wasn't. Well after dancing, Chase andI found a bedroom...I think you can tell what happened from there.

*Time skip*

"Ughh Bree? What happened?" I heard Chase's groggy voice. His eyes widened with fear as he realized what happened. "Oh shit" was all he could say. I was pretty worried myself. I could be pregnant at 16 or impregnated by my younger brother, They would go around calling me a slut or whore. "Chase, whats going to happen?" I asked.

"I don't know, Bree" Was my only response


	3. Oh no!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but if I did I would already have waaayyy more brase moments. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews from**

**Guest 1 &2 **

**Tori (guest)**

**and K-A-I-T-Y12**

**Bree POV:**

**I was throwing up. Again. Every morning I threw up and I was always in a bad mood and I ate more than a elephant! Hmm wait, morning sickness, mood changes and appetite...Oh my lord. I might be pregnant. I ran upstairs and stole 3 pregnancy tests from the medicine cabinet, Tashs was trying to have a baby, so she bought them often. Ugh the pee on a stick ones. After waiting two minutes I saw 2 lines on all of the tests. Wonderful, pregnant at sixteen. I threw the tests away and proceeded to the lab to tell my ( not so secret boyfriend) the news. **

**In the lab:**

**"Chase?" "Yeah bæ?" " I'm pregnant." He didn't say anything, he just embraced me with his warm, strong arms, after a while he kissed me after comforting me, and then we heard a gasp.**

**"Chase? Bree? What are you doing?" There was no point in hiding anymore so I told Adam we were dating and how I was carrying his child. "Wait, lemme get this straight, you're pregnant and Chase is the dad?" "Yeah pretty much," Chase said.**

**And thats when Mr. Davenport walked in.**

**Chase's POV:**

**"Breeanna Marie Davenport you better be joking." He exclaimed. We both stood there in absolute silence. He sighed "Well I guess I should have seen this, even when you were younger, you and chase have had a special relationship." **

**"So does that mean you're not mad?" Bree asked hopefully. "Not mad but dissapointed in both of you.**

**After he left there was a long, awkward pregnant pause in the room.**

**"So does that mean you're going to have an alien baby that will take over the world?" We just looked at him and his stupid grin. "Awwwesome"**


End file.
